Cuando el infierno nos encuentre
by Shelikernr
Summary: Nunca podrás escapar de tu sangre.
1. Prologo: La niña de sangre pura

En un castillo, donde todo es niebla entera y eterna oscuridad. Las luces de las grandes farolas son las que iluminan pobremente los pasillos por donde caminan, presos de angustia. Hermanos de sangre, cada uno con diferentes expectativas acerca de lo que pasará dentro de momentos. Sus oídos sienten los desgarradores gritos de la última habitación. Allí, en la quinta puerta, dentro estaba una mujer dando a luz en la oscuridad. En el venenoso palacio de los fundadores.

Victoria gritaba, bufaba y resoplaba de esfuerzo. Tumbada en el gran lecho de hierro forjado con sus piernas abiertas de par en par, y su muy hinchado vientre evitando que vea como nacía su bebé. Victoria es fuerte y no cierra los ojos sino para hacer fuerza, pujar y volver a gritar de dolor. Sentía cada parte de su interior desgarrarse, y por un momento pensó que jamás volvería a tener hijos.

Dos hombres presenciaban el parto con las expectativas de una nueva sangre nacer al fin. El partero, también un ser poderoso que ejercía por primera vez ese arduo trabajo y, como siempre, el cuñado de Victoria. El primer demonio que hubo en la historia. Su hermano no había podido vivir para ver la escena, y él pensaba que era mejor así. Ya estaba demasiado triste y enojado por culpa de su hermano William, por haberse enamorado de esa humana que ahora había quedado a su cuidado solo por dar a luz a su futuro sobrino. La mezcla de sangre de puros e impuros.

Victoria pega un fuerte alarido, y le sigue un pequeño llanto inquietante y lastimero. El heredero de William por fin ha nacido.

El hombre que dirige el parto toma en brazos a la criatura y la limpia con cuidado, observando al heredero mestizo detalladamente.

— Es una niña… — murmura y olfatea al instante, todos los inmortales en la sala lo hacen —. Pero, esta niña no es…

Los hermanos Tsukinami entran a la habitación, con el hermano mayor de ojos dorados abriendo descaradamente la puerta. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer envuelta en sudor, en su padre que los miraba con sorpresa y en el hombre que sostenía a la criatura.

— Que es este olor tan desagradable — dice el segundo hermano, cubriéndose dramáticamente con una de sus manos la boca y nariz —. Hace que me arda la nariz, joder…

— Es la criatura, ya ha nacido — murmura el primer hermano, dejando ver su boca entreabierta y sus ojos encendidos por la sorpresa —. Pero no tiene el aroma esperado…

El rey de los demonios mira al partero con seriedad, casi asegurándole una muerte tormentosa si no le explicaba las cosas con suficiente rapidez. El hombre traga fuerte, y miró a la niña con ojos intensos.

— Esta niña no es mestiza, ni tampoco una sangre pura — murmura, sin podérselo creer, acariciando con un dedo la mejilla del recién nacido que todavía no abría los ojos.

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que solo es una humana ordinaria? No tiene el aroma de tal — dice el hermano menor, señalando su nariz otra vez.

— No es una humana normal, es una humana de sangre pura.

Todos voltean a donde se encuentra el rey de los demonios, que hablaba como si entendiese muy bien la situación. Aunque su rostro no mostraba credibilidad alguna, mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Un brillo extraño, que ninguno de ellos lograba comprender. ¿Qué estaba pensando el rey?

Victoria se recuperaba poco a poco del esfuerzo dado. Era una humana fuerte para su edad. Bajó las piernas y un dolor desgarrador hizo que detuviera sus actos, le dolía el cuerpo entero. Miró con sus grandes ojos castaños al hombre que sostenía a su hija, a su bebé, al fruto de su amor con William.

Y tan solo con verla, pudo saber cómo sería nombrada. Con las voces etéreas que acariciaban las silabas como fina seda.

Sonrió, y murmuró ya sin fuerzas:

— Scarlet… — y cayó rendida a la inconsciencia.

Los demonios hicieron caso omiso a los murmullos incoherentes de la mujer humana, metidos en su propia conversación sobre la nueva hija del fallecido William. Sobre la prima de esos dos hermanos.

— ¿Qué harás con ella? — El hermano mayor miró a su padre con una ceja alzada. Sus largos cabellos blancos, rojos en las puntas, se movían por la brisa que se colaba de las ventanas.

El rey pareció pensarlo, aunque en sus ojos se mostraba esa idea magnifica que le carcomía el cerebro. Como hormigas carnívoras, devoraban su carne y solo podía pensar en las posibilidades de tener a esa niña como su pariente más cercano. Una sangre pura, sin ningún ADN de nadie. Una sangre que podía ser el arma más letal contra sus enemigos.

Sonrió, con falsa ternura, y se acercó a la niña para tomarla en brazos.

— Karla, Shin — llamó a sus hijos, y ellos respondieron de inmediato al erguirse por completo —. Buscad ropa para la niña y para Victoria, la noche es fría y sus cuerpos débiles no aguantan casi nada en estos momentos.

Los hermanos, Karla y Shin, se miraron por un momento. Pero al final asintieron y salieron de la habitación con pisadas sonoras y fuertes. Hombre y rey se quedaron solos, y cuando el joven vio que el demonio no necesitaba su ayuda, se escabulló por la puerta y corrió por su vida. Sabía que el rey no era de fiar, y que mataba por placer a quien tenía en su camino.

El rey de los demonios miró al bebé que se hallaba en silencio, y abrió sus grandes ojos castaños. Torció el gesto, no se parecía en nada todavía a William. Por fuera, no tenía nada especial que realmente le llamase la atención. Sin embargo, esa niña parecía cómoda entre sus brazos y había dejado de lado el llanto para ahora mirarlo con intensidad.

Y se dio cuenta que esos ojos eran demasiado inteligentes para un recién nacido.

Sonrió.

— Realmente tengo expectativas altas sobre tu nacimiento, pequeña — le dijo, y una sombra oscura aparecía en sus ojos —. Tu sangre será la mejor arma contra mis enemigos…


	2. Capitulo 1 - La sangre que volviò

"_Karla mira la luna, desde el ventanal de su habitación. En sus ojos una chispa de tristeza se halla, y no podía ser borrada como cualquier otro sentimiento. La brisa infernal remueve la camisa, que es lo único que cubre su cuerpo de piel blanca fría. _

_¿Por qué su tía decidió irse de allí? ¿Y por qué tenía que llevarse a su prima de dos años con ella? _

_Padre se pondría furioso, pensó. Quizá le tenía un cariño que quizá él y su hermano Shin no comprendían. Tal vez, debajo de esa fachada de seriedad y hielo inmortal, su padre si apreciaba a su cuñada y sobrina. _

_Suspira, y al hacerlo siente la puerta de su habitación abrirse poco a poco. _

— _La noche es más cálida que de costumbre _— _Shin aparece por la abertura de la puerta, mirando a su hermano con preocupación. _

_Karla vuelve a suspirar, y decidió que ya eran suficientes suspiros por una noche. No, una vida entera. _

— _Victoria se ha ido con la niña, ¿Sabias? _— _le dijo en voz alta, pasando una mano por sus cabellos _

_Shin asiente, mirando también por el ventanal que se abría hacia el balcón, que daba hacia los jardines y el bosque profundo del castillo. _

— _Si, mi olfato me ha avisado cuando abandonó en secreto el castillo _— _Dice, y suspira dramáticamente llevando las manos a sus caderas _—. _De verdad me había encariñado con esa mocosa, nuestra prima rara… _

_Karla no sabía que decir, y se mantuvo callado. Él, de igual manera que su tonto hermano menor, se había encariñado de extraña manera con esa maraña de llanto y risas. A los dos años teñía un rostro de porcelana, y ya sabía caminar torpemente. Victoria estaba siempre con ella, y jamás permitía que ninguno de ellos se la llevase lejos de ella. Karla y Shin inventaban excusas idiotas para estar cerca de su prima Scarlet, y se mantenían casi todas las tardes con Victoria. Sentados, al lado de la madre que le daba de comer a la niña, o la bañaba, o jugaba con ella. Ambos hermanos se maravillaban con la niña humana que reía y aplaudía con sus manitas. Intentaron cargarla muchas veces en sus brazos, pero solo lograban tenerla unos segundos antes de que Victoria la pidiese devuelta. Sumida en la preocupación. _

_Pero, cuando ambos la tenían entre sus brazos inmortales, podían mirarla a los ojos. A esos ojos castaños que con sorpresa los miraba intensamente. Una mirada demasiado inteligente para una menor de dos años. Tocaba con sus pequeñas manitas el rostro de esos hermanos, y la calidez de ese extraño ser humano inundaba las venas de Karla y Shin. Y se sentían vivos. _

_Una extraña, pero agradable manera de sentirse vivos. _

— _Shin… _

_El cambio de voz en Karla hizo que Shin lo mirara algo sorprendido, para mirarlo a la cara unos minutos. _

— _¿Algo te agobia, hermano? _— _le dijo de manera burlona, aunque por dentro se encontrara demasiado serio. _

_Karla desvía la mirada de la luna creciente que acababa de salir al cielo, entre las nubes casi negras. Voltea hacia su hermano con sus ojos dorados repletos de sentimientos inconclusos, preocupados y llenos de curiosidad. Clava su mirada en su hermano menor, y por una vez Shin se siente nervioso. _

— _Seguiremos viendo a Scarlet _— _dice con voz decidida, apretando sus manos. Shin deja caer las manos de sus caderas y las deja colgando a los lados _—. _Victoria no puede prohibirnos ver a nuestra sangre. _

_Shin mira a Karla como si este se hubiese vuelto loco, o de alguna manera estuviera jugándole una broma. ¿En que cosas pensaba su hermano mayor? Allí, tan decidido, se encontraba Karla diciéndole que no perdería a su prima. A un simple bebé que podrían olvidar cuando quisiesen. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que a Karla no parecía cruzarle la indiferencia en su rostro. Karla también estaba comenzando a querer a su prima que extrañamente era de sangre pura, que tenía ese aroma tan oscuro en su sangre. Karla quería a Scarlet. _

_Y Shin sonrió, con asentimiento de cabeza. Porque él también había comenzado a querer a la pequeña mocosa de sangre extraña. _

_Y junto a Karla no dejarían que Victoria se la llevase tan fácil. O, al menos, que la dejasen verla de alguna manera y poder tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez. _

— _Esa maldita mocosa… _— Shin ríe y avanza hacia Karla, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros —. _Ha de ver lo que nos hace estar cerca de los humanos. ¿No, hermano?_

_Y el reloj dio medianoche, sonando las campanas con estruendosa sensación de sosiego." _

_**- Y, cuando los años pasen, la sangre volverá a llamar a la sangre - **_

Suspira. Da unas cuantas maldiciones y mira hacia todos lados; las personas nuevas, los títulos de las tiendas con los Kanji que no conocía, los letreros indescifrables… ¿En que se había metido? Ella no quería estar allí. Bueno, si quería, pero tener que ir solo para ver a la familia era algo que no quería hacer. Aunque no estaba en sus planes ir a Japón tan pronto, y menos si no sabía un pepino de japonés.

Pero bueno, no era fácil cuando eras mitad Tsukinami, y tus "queridos" primos se habían liberado del Makai.

"_Demonios" _ esa palabra rondaba por tu cabeza cuando vislumbrabas esa limosina en la lejanía. Podías saber que eran ellos con tal solo ver la matricula indescifrable. Al menos si conocías ese Kanji, lo suficiente para chasquear la lengua, empuñar de nuevo tu maleta y caminar con evidente molestia hacia ella.

Y la no tan desdichada joven solo se lamentaba de las "penurias" que estaban pasando, o si era lo que a su madre le habían dicho para hacerla ir.

Cuando su madre decidió partir de Japón se la llevó entre sus brazos. Muchas veces le habló sobre la familia que ella tenía, la sangre que corría por sus venas, su tío que era el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero ella solamente tenía dos años cuando se marcharon del país. Y no solo se habían ido del país, ¡HABÍA CAMBIADO DE CONTINENTE! Eso era de verdad una locura para ella. Aunque, según relataba su madre debajo de las sombras de los abetos, la familia Tsukinami nunca fue de origen japonés. Solamente la mujer de su tío, que había muerto hace años, pero demás ya no era de por sí de ese país. Victoria había olvidado la región donde su familia política había vivido antes, y se había olvidado de darle esa información a su hija.

Y ahora estaba caminando entre las calles de Japón, solo con haber estudiado un poco de inglés y el español de toda su vida, para ir hacia los primos que casi nunca veía. Pero que según su madre la amaban con todo el corazón.

_De seguro eso era mentira_, pensaba Scarlet.

Al llegar hacia la limosina negra, brillante bajo ese sol inconfundible, su reflejo tenía un rostro extraño. Estaba un poco más maquillada que lo normal, de todos modos no podía vivir sin su amado maquillaje. Sus ojeras se veían detrás de la base clara, como su piel. No había podido dormir en todo el viaje, había sido demasiado agotador. ¿Por qué tenía que viajar tan lejos? Sus cabellos, una maraña de rizos desordenados y de un oscuro castaño. Los odiaba, les daba un poco de calor.

La ventanilla del asiento trasero bajó lentamente, Scarlet pensaba que su familia hacía todo esto solo para lucirse. Además de que apenas recordaba el rostro de Karla, o de Shin.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la ventanilla, y suspiró.

— ¿Karla Tsukinami? — pregunta inocentemente, aunque ya cansada

Unos ojos la observaron, dorados como el sol y oscurecidos por las sombras del interior. Se podía ver el cabello castaño rojizo del flequillo, y unos lentes de marco color cielo descansando sobre la nariz respingada. Algo sabía, que esa persona no era Karla.

Y la persona pareció sonreír, aún sin verle los labios. La persona habló en japonés tan rápido que ella no entendía las palabras, ¡De veras que no las entendía! Se desconcertó por completo, mirando confusa esos ojos dorados. Si era Karla, le estaba haciendo de esas bromas pesadas. De todos modos, de seguro que ellos no sabían que no había estudiado japonés. Toda su vida en América, adaptándose y estando cómoda junto a los latinos que tantas cosas buenas le habían dado. Scarlet deseó estar de nuevo allí, con ellos. Con su madre y su pueblo amado.

— Lo siento… no puedo… entenderte — le dijo torpemente en ingles, moviendo las manos de forma tonta y haciendo reír al hombre del auto.

La puerta del automóvil se abrió de repente, y Scarlet tuvo que dar espacio para que se abra completamente. De allí un joven de cabellos alborotados salió. A pesar de llevar un parche en su ojo derecho tenia los lentes de marco cielo. Era alto, con aspecto rebelde y sonrisa burlona, donde destacaban grandes colmillos. Scarlet perdió el aire en cuestión de segundos.

— Un gusto verte de nuevo, querida prima rara — le dijo, y abrió sus brazos.

_**Continuarà, y la sangre volverà a llamar a la sangre... **_


End file.
